


The 5 Fingers

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 食戟のソーマ | Food Wars! Shokugeki no Soma
Genre: Fluff, Lame titles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Do You Know That Each Finger Symbolizes Different Things?





	1. Forefinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forefinger = Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though.. you can see that I don't imply this so well on this chapter..

Takumi and Souma first met in Italy.  
When they were both 18.  
When Takumi was managing the decoration in front of his family's restaurant.  
When Souma was lost and busy struggling with the amount of stuffs he was carrying.

Their fate entwined when Takumi notices the hardship that red haired boy was going through.  
When Souma slipped and fell.  
When Souma's things scattered all over.  
When Takumi quickly approached him and offered him a hand while asking a very soft "Are you okay?"

That time, Souma has looked up to face him and found himself mesmerized by the beauty of that cerulean blue eyes of Takumi.  
He found himself unable to talk.  
He found himself staring at the 'Goddes-like boy' that has came to him.

"Excuse me?" Takumi said again, pulling Souma out of his entrance.  
"Ah- right, right." Souma scrambled up to his feet ,with the help of Takumi's, gathering some of his stuffs up with him, before totally regretting acting all flustered like that.  
"Here," Takumi called yet again, this time helping him with the mess he just created.  
Souma takes a moment to breath deeply and calm himself, "Thanks," he managed to say ,without embarrassing himself.

Not only that, Souma even suceeded in giving the blonde a non awkward smile

"You're welcome," Takumi returns it and is that blush on his pale cheeks that Souma saw?

Souma wanted to leave, he needed to leave. He needed to finish his delivering job to that goddamned supermarket but somehow, he couldn't take a single step away from the blonde.  
It's more like, he didn't want to.

"Hey-"  
"Uhm-"  
Both started at the same time.  
"Please go ahead," Takumi voiced again.  
"I'm kind of.. lost and is in rush right now, you mind helping me out?" Souma thought that that was good enough that he could at least have a short conversation with the other.  
"Of course-! I-I mean, sure." Takumi cleared his throat.  
"Do you know how can I reach this place?" Souma passed Takumi a piece of paper and he studied it for awhile.  
"Ah, you're in the right path. You just need to go down the road and turn left. Look, you can see the shop from here," Takumi pointed at a small supermarket which is visible from where they are standing at.

 

"Ah! Thanks a lot!" Souma beams.  
"You're welcome."

And silence settled between them, none moved nor talked. They just stayed stunned in their position, shyly stealing glances at each other until, again, Takumi cleared his throat, surprising Souma who jumped slightly but still kept his cool.

"Well.. next time." The blonde started.  
"Huh?"  
"Next time, when you're not in rush or whatsoever please do drop by our restaurant!" Takumi asked, his face was completely red by then.

Souma too, felt his face got hotter. "Is this your restaurant?"  
"Y-Yeah, my family's."  
"Waiter?"  
"I'm both waiter and sometimes the chef." "You cook?" "I do!"  
The red head broke into another smile, "Then I'll definitely drop by."

And after receiving another breath taking smile from Takumi, he left the blonde.

 

Only to come back later that evening for dinner and maybe for that adorable blonde's number.


	2. Pinky Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pinky finger = Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in Italic are flashback

_"Where's Roman-" Spain stopped midway as he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. He grinned, having finished fixing his clothes, he walked to a direction of this big, white pillar and peeked behind._   
_"What are you doing? You're not going to send boss off?" He asked, shocking the poor little Lovino who jumped on his foot._

_"You!! Don't surprise me like that, you bastard!!"_   
_Spain, used to that bad mouth of Romano, simply smiled and ruffled his hair._   
_For a long time, Lovino stayed silence._

_"Captain! It's time to go!"_   
_They heard one of the subordinate said._   
_"Uh-huh! Coming right up!" He quickly replied and turned back to the little country. "Well, Boss will be going now."_

_Romano kept his mouth shut, but when Spain turned around to leave, his little fingers grabbed on his coat._   
_"Romano?"_   
_"H-How long will you be gone..? You bastard.."_   
_Spain's gaze softened as he crouched back down to meet with Romano's level._   
_"Aww!! Are you going to miss me? Don't worry! Boss will come back before you know it! You won't even be able to miss me!"_   
_"W-Wha- Who says I'll miss you!!"_

_He gazes fondly at the flustered Romano, grabbing his little hand on his own._   
_"I won't take long," He held his pinky finger up for Romano. "Let's do the pinky promise, hm?"_   
_"Huh!? Why should I do that kind of thing!?"_   
_"Please, Romano?"_   
_Red colored his cheeks as he pulled his pinkh out, "W-Well! If you insist then I'll do that!"_

_Spain wrapped his much bigger finger around Romano's and grinned, "Thanks, Romano! I'll be home quickly for sure."_   
_"J-Just go will you, you bastard!!"_

* * *

 

* * *

 

"Hey, where's Roma?" Spain asks, fixing the button on his wrist.

"U-Uh Romano is-"  
"Never mind, I found him." Spain smiles and reaches for that same pillar, peeking behind to find the very same person. The only difference is that Romano is now much bigger than before.  
"Roma? Should we do the pinky promise again? So that Boss will come back quickly?"  
"W-Wha- you bastard!! Don't scare me like that!!"

Spains grins, "Please, Romano?"

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
